1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of processing Antrodia cinnamomea and, more particularly, to a method of processing Antrodia cinnamomea for producing a processed sample of Antrodia cinnamomea, which easily releases antcin K in a following extraction process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antrodia cinnamomea, a precious traditional Chinese medicine in Taiwan, grows only on inner rotten walls of hollow materials from a conserving species of Cinnamomum kanehirai. Wild species Antrodia cinnamomea is rich in triterpenoids, which are believed to possess effects such as anti-tumor, liver-protective, anti-dotal, anti-high blood lipid and pressure and immuno-modulating activities.
Antcin K (as shown in FIG. 1), one of particular triterpenoids of Antrodia cinnamomea, belongs to ergosterols and shows a similar structure with cholesterol. In this way, antcin K is easy to interfere with the biochemical paths of metabolism of cholesterol and generation of cell membrane, and therefore plays a critical role in cell cycle and physiological metabolism. Also, it is reported that antcin K can lead to apoptosis of liver cancer cells, thereby being dramatically effective in treating of liver cancer.
A conventional method of processing Antrodia cinnamomea is recited in Taiwan patent No. 1471161, which soaks a raw sample of Antrodia cinnamomea with a salt solution, followed by steaming the soaked sample to obtain a conventional processed sample. The conventional processed sample can be further extracted to obtain an extract with an increased dehydrosulphurenic acid level. As such, the obtained extract can be applied to manufacturing the medication for pancreas cancer and/or acute myeloid leukemia.
However, the said obtained extract has a low antcin K level, and therefore shows a decreased effect on treating liver cancer. In light of this, it is necessary to provide a method of processing Antrodia cinnamomea. 